I Like You
by Jazzyviper
Summary: Krista Lenz is a seventh grader at Wall Maria Middle School, and she meets an interesting eighth grader named Ymir. Krista starts to slowly feel more and more for her, and Ymir is slowly feeling the same. Krista wants to confess but is scared of losing her best friend. Yumikuri, Ymir/Krista, yuri, modern AU.
1. I'm Not a Lesbian

A/N: Hey'o! This is my first time writing Yumikuri – or a fanfic at all, so please be easy on me. ;w; Thanks! (Also, middle school because I'm a middle schooler and I know next to nothing about high school and how it runs. xD Also there's probably no middle school stories out there so I'll be original. ^^)

* * *

Krista sneezed as she waited beside a tall sign with a blue bus on it. The frosty air was nipping at her nose and fingers, and she'd had enough of this cold weather. Several other kids stood around her, some standing by themselves and others talking quietly or running around. It was the first day of school at the Wall Maria Middle S=chool, and Krista was going into the seventh grade. Eighth graders loomed around, cussing and spitting at each other. Krista shivered at the thought of them and watched as a long, old, beat-up bus came around the corner. Everyone got in, Krista being the last of the crowd. There weren't many empty seats left by time she made it in, and she sighed as she sat down to a pretty lean and bulky blond who was shouting things at his brunet friend. Krista stared at the floor, back straight. The blond boy noticed her and his expression lightened.

"Hi there," he greeted nicely. Krista slowly looked up at him, meeting his warm gaze. "my name's Reiner. You new here?" Krista fiddled with her thumbs.

"Y-yeah," she replied, blue eyes glistening and a few rays of light washed over her, her silky golden locks falling over her face and a kind smile spreading over her lips. "I'm Krista." Reiner, along with several other guys, blushed.

"Goddess…" he whispered, blue eyes wide.

"What was that?" Krista asked, tilting her head.

"I-I said," Reiner blushed fiercely and scratched his neck "what school did you go to before this?" Krista smiled and she was no longer tense. He seemed really nice.

"I was homeschooled," she replied, brushing a lock of blonde behind her ear. "this is my first time at a public school." Reiner looked like he was about to say something until a brunet with turquoise eyes shot out of his seat.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, JEAN!?"

"BACK THE FUCK OFF, EREN! I DIDN'T SAY SHIT!" Another brunet shouted, except his hair was a lighter shade of brown.

"DO YOU WANNA GO, JEAN? WE CAN GO RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Eren lunged at Jean, grabbing him by his shirt, pulling him up. A girl with raven black hair grabbed Eren by the back of his shirt and ripped him away from Jean, grabbing Jean and practically throwing him to the front of the bus. She had near-black eyes that showed no emotion, and a bright red scarf rapped around her neck. She wiped her hands and grabbed Eren by his ear, dragging him to the very back of the bus and sitting him down next to her. They were arguing about something but they were out of earshot.

"What was-" Krista asked, being cut off by the bus coming to a sudden complete stop. The bus driver lifted his hand and waved it, students getting up and getting off, chatter starting among the much larger crowd.

"That was Jean and Eren," Reiner mumbled, "they're always getting into fights like that." Reiner looked around to avoid eye contact. "But they're both really nice regardless." A blush appeared on his face again when Krista smiled.

Reiner's eyes lit up even more when a tall- really tall –brunet approached. "Hey Bertl," he said, his voice much happier than it was previously. The boy smiled and was about to say something until his dark eyes met hers.

"Who's this?" He asked with a friendly smile. Krista returned the smile.

"I'm Krista," she said in a gentle, timid voice.

"Krista, huh? I'm Bertholdt, but you can call me Bert, or Bertl." Bertl reached out shake her hand. Krista grabbed his stronger hand and shook it gently, a small giggle escaping her lips. She turned her head and didn't hear Reiner shout something before she bumped into a lean, tall body.

"I'm so sorr-" blue eyes met gorgeous amber eyes, and Krista felt as if time stopped. She swore her heart skipped a beat when she looked into a tan, freckled, brunette face. The brunette's eyes widened for less than a nanosecond, and she quickly regained her guard.

"Watch it, short stuff!" she snapped, turning around with her arms crossed. She glared at Bertl then Reiner, then back to Krista. "Oh? What's a sixth grader like you hanging out with eighth graders like these two dopes?" Reiner growled and took a forward closer to the brunette.

"Watch your mouth, Ymir," he growled, Bertl placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Krista puffed her cheeks out and pouted. "I'm not a sixth grader! I'm a seventh grader!" Ymir, including Reiner and Bertl looked surprised to hear that. Ymir snickered and roared with laughter. She held her stomach and pointed at Krista.

"That's adorable! Look at her face, guys!" She elbowed Reiner and continued to laugh hysterically. She finished her laughing and wiped a tear from her eye. "I like you, kid," she ruffled Krista's golden hair, meeting her blue eyes and blushing ever so slightly before she let off another snicker and booped the small girl's nose. "Reiner, Bert," Ymir threw her hands behind her head and started walking away before yawning. "I think it's time to get to class." Bertl nodded and stared at the ground, waving to Krista before he walked away with the shorter brunette. Reiner hesitated.

"The seventh grade pod is upstairs." Krista smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Reiner, so much." She waved and trotted off. Reiner released the breath he was holding in and blushed madly before running after Bertl.

* * *

Krista sat in homeroom smiling as she watched her new friends, Sasha and Connie bickering over a bag of chips.

"Screw off, Sasha! I'm the one who bought them!" Connie shouted.

"So?" Sasha pointed her tongue at him as she reached her hand into the bag and pulled potato chips out of it, shoving several chips into her mouth at a time. "I grabbed it first." She mumbled with a mouthful. Connie gaped and ran after Sasha, who started running around the classroom. Sasha was laughing as she poured the last crumbs into her mouth then threw the now crumbled and empty bag at Connie, who grabbed it and threw it to the front of the classroom, as soon as the deadly raven head came in, which it hit her on the face. She paused when it fell to the ground and she looked up to see who threw it. Connie gulped and tensed, then relaxed when the girl only shook her head and sighed. Sasha started laughing. "I thought she was gonna kill you," she snickered.

Connie sighed and sat down. "Me too." Sasha grabbed a seat next to Krista and Connie sat next to Sasha. Krista frowned.

"Why would she do that?" she asked, watching as Mikasa sat behind Sasha. The loud brunet, Eren, came behind her, along with a blond boy, who sat on either side of the raven head. Sasha shrugged.

"She's just scary sometimes," she turned around in her seat and grinned widely with sparkling eyes at the girl. "but she's mainly nice, huh, Mikasa?" Mikasa shrugged and looked to Krista, pulling her red scarf down and smiling. Sasha glanced over to Krista and wrapped her arms around the small blonde.

"This is Krista! She's so nice!" Sasha paused. "She gave me food!" Connie snorted and flicked Sasha's head. He smiled regardless and nodded.

"I'm Mikasa, and this is Eren," she pointed to the brunet next to her who grinned. "and this is Armin." Armin smiled politely and reached out a friendly hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said, Krista stretching her hand out and shaking it. She smiled warmly and nodded.

"You too." They released their handshake when a teacher walked in.

"Hello class! This will be your homeroom, and first period, science." The teacher smiled widely and pushed her glasses up. "You can call me Ms. Zoe!"

* * *

Krista returned to her room, falling into her large bed with a long sigh. She had made so many friends today. She could already tell the rest of the year would be a blast. She grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it as she remembered… what was her name? Ymir? Yeah… Ymir. Was she attracted to that brunette? _I'm not a lesbian…. _Krista thought, staring up at the ceiling. _But… she's so… _Krista bit her lip and pulled a diary from under her bed. It had a golden pen attached to it and a pink cover. It had several lighter pink hearts on the pink background and a "property of Krista Lenz! Do Not Touch! ;)" written across it. Krista opened it up and nothing was written inside it. She had this thing for 5 years. She guessed it could be to use now…

Krista spent about ten minutes writing.

_8-26-14 _

_Dear Diary,_

_ I made so many friends at Wall Maria Middle School. Reiner, Bertl, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Marco, Mina… but I find Ymir the most interesting… I think I like her? I don't know. She's an 8__th__ grader. She's really pretty. Tan skin, amber eyes, freckles, a lean body, dark brown hair… she's just really wow. Something about her draws me toward her too… I can't quiet put my finger on it though. I'm not a lesbian! But I like her… I guess that makes me a lesbian huh, actually… well, that's all for today, I guess! _

After proof-reading Krista closed the book and put the pen down, laying down on her bed. Ymir….

* * *

A/N: That's all, for now! I'll be doing weekly updates, but it's an 80% chance I'll be grounded before Saturday, so I might be gone for awhile. Hope no one was OOC! If you think so, please tell me how to fix it! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Realization

Krista walked down the hall, several science books in her arms. She kept her head down and her gaze resting on the floor. She sighed deeply and in no time, bumped into a tall figure. She was about to say sorry until she realized who it was and almost squeaked. It was Ymir, big surprise, and this has been happening for the past two weeks. Sounds bad, but in Krista's world it was good because she was slowly getting closer to the tall brunette. Ymir's face scrunched up into a scowl then relaxed when she saw who bumped into her.

"Again, Shorty?" she asked, raising a brow and smirking. Krista stammered, face flushed in embarrassment that she bumped into Ymir, again. Ymir paused and looked around, noticing that the crowd cleared up and they were the only two in the hallway. She grabbed Krista's occupied wrist and pulled her to the back doors of the school.

"Eh? Ymir?" Krista asked, pacing quickly with the brunette. Her firm grip prevented her from moving away- not that she wanted Ymir to let go. The two girls had gotten pretty close these past two weeks they were together, and learned a lot about each other. "I'll be late to homeroom!" she ever so lightly tried to pull her hand away from Ymir, but failed when the brunette tightened her grip. They ran over the school border and reached the fences. Krista was panting and Ymir's breathing was uneven. Ymir released Krista's hand and plopped down onto her back, staring at the sky. Krista just stared in confusion.

"Before you ask," Ymir raised her hand when she saw the short blonde open her mouth. Ymir closed her eyes and placed the hand she rose over her stomach. Her breath evened and she smirked. "I brought you here because I was on my way and," Ymir's dark brown eyes met Krista's blue orbs. "I wanted to." She looked off and shrugged, turning on her side. "Don't you dare leave, either, or I'll chase you down." Ymir threatened, closing her eyes again. They were on the slope of a hill and a short black fence ran along the slope, a forest on the other side.

"Why are we here though?" Krista asked, giving up and setting her supplies down and sitting next to the tall girl. Ymir shrugged and sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees. She shrugged simply.

"I usually skip first period," she shifted her eyes away from Krista's. "plus, it's nice out here. And no one wants me around in there, anyway." A small sigh escaped her lips and she narrowed her eyes, staring Krista down. "Except you…." Ymir murmured, too quiet for Krista to hear. "Say, Krista," Ymir stood up and crouched down in front of Krista, making her cheeks turn pink. "why do you hang out with me? I call you names and I'm rude to you, but you never flinch." She leaned closer to Krista, and Krista's cheeks turned full-on red.

Krista shrugged and leaned back, averting her gaze. "I just like you…" Krista realized what she said and reddened even more. "I-I-I-I m-m-ean i-in a f-friend way- like, I, um… I don't know." Krista just smiled sweetly and looked back at Ymir, who had leaned back a little bit, and now had pink sprinkled over her freckles. She looked down and backed up completely, eyes focused on her lap and hands to her side. The pink was starting to spread and she covered her face and stood up, turning her head.

"W-well," Ymir said, taking a few deep breaths before she removed her hand from her face and looked to Krista. "I think it's time we go." Krista smiled as Ymir reached a hand down and she grabbed her hand, Ymir pulling her up to her chest and awkwardly getting her off. _She smells so good_ Ymir thought, looking away with a blush as Krista grabbed her supplies and started in front of Ymir to get to the school.

Ymir scowled and scratched her cheek as she remembered her short time with the short blonde. She was supposed to be taking notes but was busy thinking about her. Her mind drifted off to Krista, and Ymir rested her cheek on her palm and looked out the window as she sighed quietly in swoon. Almost unconsciously, she lifted her hand to doodle a small heart on the corner of her notebook. She looked down at the doodle and slammed her notebook shut and blushed fiercely, hiding her face in her arms, scowling at her stupid thoughts. She did _not _like Krista. Not like that. But a little voice in her head told her that that was a lie.

Krista walked home, eyes locked on the slow clouds. She sucked in a small breath as she remembered Ymir's warm touch and intense eyes. She blushed a bit and covered her face with her hands at the thought. She whimpered slightly at how much she had fallen for the eighth grader in such a short time. The thought of her made her stomach turn and twist and her face heat up. She was glad though, because the thought of Ymir entering her world made her smile and swoon over and over.

A/N: Ugh one day late. Sorry for the shorter chapter, too. I have a really bad writer's block and it sucks. x_x Speaking of things that suck, sorry if the chapter is random or dumb, my writer's block didn't want to cooperate the slightest bit. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless.


	3. Marry Me!

Ymir sat on the slope behind the school, eyes locked on the clouds. She released a small sigh and fell on her back, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling, a small blush running over her freckles as she thought about her feelings for Krista. They'd been friends who have been getting closer as the days went on for two months now, and Ymir had a big crush on her. Ymir smiled gently at the thought of the small blonde and opened her eyes to see one standing in front of her. Ymir's blush reddened and she shot up, eyes wide.

"K-krista?!" she sputtered, fighting her blush down. Krista smiled, and that only made Ymir's blush deepen, again.

"I came to hang out with you," she said, sitting down next to the tall brunette. Ymir sat up, blush fully gone and a small scowl pasted on her face.

"You're skipping first period?" she started "…to be with me?" her voice softened as her sentence reached it's peak. Krista blushed a little bit and nodded, grabbing her knees. Ymir took a breath and looked down, considering a few things. "Nope," she said, standing up and grabbing Krista's hand. "you'll get scolded by your parents, like last month," Ymir implied, a bored look on her face. Krista looked as if she was about to say something, but Ymir shushed her. "I'm not letting you go through that hell again," Ymir picked Krista up bridal style and dashed to the school, Krista having to wrap her arms around the brunette's neck and bury her face in her neck, which caused the brunette to blush.

Krista sighed as she walked down the hall, kids passing her to say hello or to aggressively bump into her shoulder. She was feeling a little down since she didn't get a chance to talk to her tall friend this morning, and she didn't feel like involving herself with anyone else at the moment. That was until that brunette came around the corner and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, sighing in what sounded like bliss as she said "When this school year is over, marry me, Krista!" Ymir burst into laughter as Krista blushed and covered her steaming face.

"Ymiiiir!"

A/N: OMG Sorry for the tiny filter chapter! D: I didn't want you guys to wait any longer, and I had absolutely no inspiration to write this story. :C I'm also gonna get grounded tomorrow(the chance is 96%) so if I'm not updating, that is why. Sorry again, R&R please!


	4. Stolen Pleasure

A/N: Gonna sneak this chapter since my mom won't know. xD Btw, thank you all so much for the nice reviews! 3 I also might spice this chapter up a bit, so be prepared.

"Pleeeaaaase, Ymir," Krista pleaded. Ymir shook her head no and chocolate brown eyes wondered around the landscape in front of them. Krista pouted and grabbed Ymir's shoulders, surprising the brunette and earning a sprinkle of red over the tan freckles. But Ymir's blush died as soon as Krista slammed her forehead into Ymir's, causing Ymir to gag in pain and leap back.

"Jesus-fucking-Christ, Krista! What the hell was that for?" Ymir hissed in pain, holding her forehead as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. Krista smiled and approached the tall girl in pain.

"Please?" Krista asked again, Ymir glaring down at the small blonde. _I guess I can't stay mad at _this _angel. _Ymir thought with a roll of her eyes. She straightened and Krista took a step back, Ymir's usual bored expression covering her pain. She reached out her hand and flicked Krista's forehead.

"_Fine. _Give me your number and I'll find my way to your place." Krista smiled and scribbled a few numbers on Ymir's palm with a pen with pink ink. Ymir couldn't help herself but smile warmly and run her free hand over Krista's soft blonde hair, which surprised the short girl and earned a blush from her. "It's a date." She teased and laughed when Krista pouted and whined. Ymir flinched when the loud dismissing bell ringed into her ears, and she groaned silently and waved at Krista, pacing down the hall with her hands stuffed in her black hoodie pockets. Krista smoothed her hair down and she sighed quietly, walking down the hall as kids poured out of the stairway.

X

Ymir held her black iPhone to her ear and waited as it rang and Krista almost immediately picked up. "Krista?" Ymir checked, not wanting some strange old man to answer. An excited voice answered her.

"Ymir!" Krista greeted, and Ymir pulled the phone away before her eardrum broke. "so, you know where the fallen over bus sign is?" Krista started, Ymir replying with a simple agreeing hum. Krista continued to direct her friend toward her house, and eventually, the doorbell rang. Ymir was coming over to help Krista with homework and studying, because despite Ymir's lack of attention in class, she had straight A's. Krista opened the door to a grinning Ymir. Krista grabbed her hand and pulled her in, a fancy house greeting Ymir. Krista had, without realizing it, yet to let go of Ymir's hand and dragged her up the spiraling wooden stairs and up to her large room. She shut the door behind her as she entered, and jumped onto her bed. Ymir started to check out her room, a king sized bed with red sheets and white pillows, several glowing lights surrounded her room, pink walls with lighter pink hearts and a large flat-screen TV mounted on her wall in front of her bed. Ymir whistled.

"Nice place you got here," she said, turning her eyes back on the blonde girl who was digging in her white backpack. She was pulling notebooks and binders out, and Ymir mentally groaned. "Where're your parents?" Ymir suddenly asked, approaching the girl on the silky pink bed. Krista hesitated slightly, knowing Ymir would start up a storm if she knew her parents weren't coming home for another full week.

"Out of town," she sighed finally.

"Oh?" Ymir smirked and stepped closer to the blonde, towering over her. "so it's just you and me here? Alone?" Ymir's smirk turned into a devilish grin and she grabbed Krista's wrists and pushed her onto her bed, keeping the blonde under her. She dipped in and rested her head next to Krista's on the bed. "I could do anything I want to you," Ymir whispered, and Krista sighed and held Ymir's shoulders, pushing her slightly.

"Ymir," she groaned. Ymir only sat up to look at Krista's face and started to die with laughter when she discovered that the girl's face was as red as a tomato. She flipped off of the girl to lie down next to her and she sighed.

"I'm kidding," she started, and turned towards her. "unless you want me to," she laughed again. Krista headbutted her and Ymir choked on her spit as pain erupted through her forehead.

"Lets just get started on studying," Krista said, opening a binder. Ymir groaned and sat up, watching the pages and biting her lip in agony. This was gonna be a long night.

X

The duo had been working for hours, and it was almost midnight. Though, Ymir slacked most of the time, she did help in the long run, and Krista enjoyed Ymir's company. Krista could barely keep her eyelids open and Ymir only watched in daze. She bit her lip. She just wanted to bend down and kiss Krista's parted lips, but she couldn't. It would ruin everything.

"Uh… and umm…" Krista was trying so hard to read the paper she was looking at, but sleep was quickly overriding. Ymir was trying her hardest not to laugh at the sleepy blonde. Before long, Krista had fallen sleep on Ymir's shoulder. Ymir sighed and packed all of Krista's stuff up and lied her down on Krista's bed, under the sheets. She stared down at the motionless blonde who's breathing was even. _Maybe a kiss on the forehead won't hurt… _Ymir thought and she hesitantly bent down and placed a gentle kiss above her brow. Ymir sat back up and bit her tongue. She leaned back in and kissed her nose gently, then under her nose, above her upper lip. She tried so hard to resist the urge but extremely slowly bent down and pressed the softest kiss on the blonde's lips, lingering there for a moment, and her pressure increased slightly to feel her lips more. Ymir couldn't find herself to move away so she stayed there for a moment. Bad idea, because Krista woke up.


	5. Mess Up

"Ymir?" Krista whispered as Ymir pulled away slowly. She stared down at the shocked, sleepy blonde under the covers.

"Um," Ymir started, looking away. "it's late. I'm gonna crash here," Ymir ignored anything Krista said and started toward the door.

"Wait- Ymir-" Ymir shut the door and leaned against it. She released a shaky breath. _What am I doing? _She growled to herself. She pushed herself off of the wall, and at that moment, her foot made contact with a pink book that read _"Property of Krista Lenz! Do Not Touch! ;)" _Ymir's heart stopped. She bit her lip as she slowly picked up the private property and headed down the stairs, stopping at her long black leather couch. She found a fluffy white blanket and a pillow and decided to use those as a bed. But first, she opened the pink book and slowly flipped through the pages until she hit the first entry. Her heart stopped when she witnessed the _"Ymir" _part with a following _"I think I like her"_ after it. Ymir slammed the book shut and slowly opened the book to a random page. She mentioned her. And she mentioned her a lot. But Ymir found a chapter that she found _most interesting. _When she started to read it, she ground her teeth together. _What. _

"_Reiner asked me out today. It made me kind of uncomfortable, so I said no. But we're still friends, thankfully." _

Ymir never liked Reiner. He made her angry. Now he made her even angrier. She released an angry breath and turned to the next page, and all of her anger fled her.

"_I really like Ymir. Not in a friend way. Like… _like, like _her."_

That was all it said. Ymir smiled slightly and closed the book, slipping it underneath her couch and laying her head on the smooth black pillow and pulling the white blanket over her shoulders. She breathed in the scent of Krista's complex, which smelt a lot like her. She only smiled fully and fell asleep, not realizing how tired she was.

Ymir and Krista went to school together, and it was extremely awkward.

"So, Ymir… um, about last night-" the blonde was cut off by the bus coming around the corner. Ymir sighed in relief as the bus saved her from having to discuss the kiss she gave her. They sat together in the last row of the bus, and Krista tried so hard not to rest her head on Ymir's shoulder, or touch her at all. Ymir's eyes darted forward when she saw a blond figure stand up and walk up to them.

"Hi, Krista," Reiner said. He looked at Ymir and his smile died. "Ymir." he greeted. Ymir sneered and turned her head to look out the bus window. Krista sighed.

"Hi, Reiner," she said with a sweet smile. Reiner's heart stopped.

"Want to come sit with me and Bert?" he proposed. Krista looked like she was about to consider it.

"Nah," she smiled and leaned on Ymir. "I'll stay back here." Reiner's smile faltered and he gave her a fake one.

"Okay," he started, and turned away. "we're up front if you change your mind." He glared at Ymir and she glared at him right back. Krista poked Ymir gently.

"Ymir," she started, and sat up straight, off of the brunette. "why'd you kiss me last night?" she murmured. Her cheeks reddened. Ymir bit back a laugh and she looked away with a scowl.

"What kiss?" she asked.

"The… kiss you gave me last night…" she paused. "on the _lips_." Her brows came together into a scowl.

"I would remember that." She forced a fake chuckle. "yeah, I would remember that." Lying was so easy, but for some reason, this was harder than she figured. Krista opened her lips to speak but the bus came to a sudden stop, the kids flying forward in their seats. The bus driver yelled to get them out. Ymir rolled her eyes and snatched her black backpack up, waiting for Krista to move before she left.

"Well," Krista started, slight sorrow in her eyes. "guess it _was_ just a dream then." _Damn. _Ymir thought, and she looked away from the shorter girl. _Now I feel bad. _

"I'll see you later-" Ymir paused as she looked down at slightly sad blue eyes. "pipsqueak." Krista pouted and Ymir laughed before she sped off. Krista sighed and scratched her cheek.

"That wasn't a dream, Ymir," Krista sighed irritably. "that was real."

Krista walked down the hall with Sasha, discussing class and homework together. And food. Mostly food. Krista flinched as she saw a huge crowd of kids and in the center, Ymir holding Reiner by his shirt, both of them bruised and bloody.

"The _hell _did you say, Reiner?" she spat. "Please elaborate." Ymir pulled him higher into the air. Reiner snarled and wiped the blood away from his nose.

"You heard me," he hissed. Ymir dropped him and he fell onto his feet, but Ymir quickly elbowed him in the stomach, kneed him in the groin, and rammed her shoulder into his already sore stomach, causing him to fall onto his back with a painful cough. He was panting and he groaned as Ymir kicked him on his ribcage, but Reiner grabbed her shin and yanked her to the floor, climbing on top of her and throwing punches to her face. Ymir used her arms to block the punches, but Reiner punched pass her block and hit her, hard, in the jaw and she groaned. He continued to punch, over and over, until Ymir grabbed him by his throat and choked him until he turned blue. She snarled and pinned him down, releasing her hold and stomping on his stomach. The red cleared from her vision and she released a shaky, tired breath. A black eye covered her entire right eye, purple and swollen. She was bleeding out of her mouth and both of her nostrils, her hair was a mess and she her knuckles were scabbed and bleeding. Bruises covered every inch of her, and Reiner was no different, but a little worse. His nose bled a lot more, his lip was busted, both of his eyes were purple and his hair was on the ground, more than Ymir's brunette strands. His knuckles were bleeding and he coiled in pain. Ymir growled and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Take it like a man, next time, Reiner. And make sure you watch your filthy mouth." Ymir turned to see Principle Pixis staring at her. The scene didn't look too good.

"Mr. P—I-I can explain-" Ymir started, but Pixis stopped her.

"Suspended. For 2 months." Ymir stared at him with horror in her eyes. She lowered her head and nodded.

"Yes, sir." She mumbled, and turned around to see Krista staring wide-eyed at her. Ymir frowned and walked up to her with a smile and a shrug. "I messed up. I'll see you later." She brushed her hand gently over Krista's blonde locks. Krista frowned and followed after her, hugging her tightly from behind. She could feel Ymir flinch and tense up from comfortableness or pain, but whichever it was, she didn't pull apart.

"Text me after school." Krista mumbled. Ymir nodded, a blush appeared over her bruised freckles.

"Not a problem, pipsqueak."

A/N: Yay! Chapter 5 is done! :D I _finally _decided to write the plot out and put things together, so I should update a lot sooner(after I'm grounded) since I know where this is going now. xD There might only be like 8-10 chapters. I'll try to upload again tonight, too. Thanks for reading!


	6. So Close

Krista You want me to come to your place?

Ymir: yes. heres my address-

Krista eyed the address on her iPhone screen. She sighed and grabbed her white backpack and slung it over her shoulders. Neither of her parents were home so she could leave for as long as a week if she wanted to. Krista walked down the sidewalk, the sun setting slowly, so she picked up her pace. Eventually, Krista came to a large, guarded and nice apartment complex. She walked in slowly, and eyed the address with curiosity. Krista walked through more security doors and the very first room you spot was Ymir's. Krista knocked. Immediately, Ymir answered with a small smile over her busted and bleeding lips.

"'Sup," she guided Krista in. The apartment was small, and it had a couch, a coffee table in front of it, a small TV on the wall, a bathroom, and a kitchen. That was all. The couch was fairly large, though, and Ymir probably used that as a bed. Krista scowled and eyed Ymir. Ymir only sighed and her eyes darkened.

"I know what you're wondering, so," Ymir sat down on the couch and eyed Krista back. "you can keep a secret?" Krista blinked. _"Right?_" Krista rolled her eyes at the question and plopped down next to the injured brunette.

"Of _course_, Ymir. You don't even need to ask me that." Krista reached out and smoothed her hand down Ymir's bruised arm. Ymir sighed and switched the TV on, that only had very limited channels.

"Good. Well, here I go," she paused for a long moment, and Krista braced herself for a story. "I'm an orphan. Always have been. Always will be. The owner of this place saw me behind her complex and felt so bad for me. I told her I could live on my own, but I was in fourth grade, and I was so boney and so frail that I swear she could hear my stomach growling," Ymir glanced at Krista to see the grief in her eyes. "I grew up with the others hobos of the neighborhood, and I got bullied at school. So, the toughest hobo I knew taught me how to fight," Ymir grinned. "Jack was awesome," her grin died. "but he got hit by a car," she sighed into her palm and continued, "since Jack wasn't watching me anymore, by time fourth grade ended, Grace, my 'guardian', took me to the smallest, simplest room she had, got me some furniture, and even a TV. She gives me half of her food supplies, I don't have to pay any bills, and she offers to take me to restaurants. I usually refuse, but when I'm really hungry," Ymir huffed, "you don't even know how much food I'll wolf down. But, Grace and Jack were the closest to family I'd ever had. And y-" Ymir paused as she caught herself. "and yeah. Yeah…" her freckles turned red with blush. "That's my life story." Krista giggled.

"Ooookay, Ymir." Ymir stuck her tongue out at the blonde who used a little too much mock in her tone.

"You hungry?" Ymir asked, sitting up. Krista shrugged.

"I'll live. I don't want to eat your food, since you need it," Krista smiled. Ymir's heart skipped a beat and her face turned red. She got up and walked over to her black refrigerator. She yanked it open to reveal a several left-overs, ketchup, mustard, a ton of bottled waters, and just about that many different kinds of sodas. Plus a few cheeses and meats.

"Thirsty?" Ymir called back. "I've got plenty to drink, so don't worry." Krista replied simply.

"Water will do," she hummed. Ymir groaned and took a tall bottled water and one Coke can. She tossed the bottle to Krista who just barely caught it.

"Boring," she teased, but stopped as a coughing fit, that sounded like it had a lot of mucus, took over. Krista paled and walked Ymir over to the large couch, Ymir slowly recovering her coughs only to start sneezing a ton. After her sneezing, she had a mini-coughing fit and when she finally opened her eyes, they were red. Ymir sniffled and shook her head. "I'm fine," she wiped her nose with her sleeve. "I've been like this for a… week now or so." Krista gaped and grabbed Ymir's arm.

"A _week_? Ymir," Krista pouted and held the brunette back, placing the back of her hand to the tall girl's forehead. Ymir breathed unevenly and tiredly, and she shut her eyes and wheezed again. "you have a bad fever," Krista sighed. "you're burning up." Ymir smirked and sat up, eyes open.

"Oh I know I am," she teased, and Krista took a moment to register that before she blushed and Ymir started to laugh, which led to a wet coughing fit. Krista rubbed her hand over her back and sighed. Looks like she'll be staying here awhile.

Ymir woke up from a nap with a cold towel over her forehead, and a half-gone soup she assumed she'd consumed. Ymir's memory was fuzzy, and so was her painful headache. She groaned and pressed the cold object on her forehead on her forehead even harder. Memories hit her, and hit her hard. Reiner, Krista, sickness, and school. Ymir looked up to see Krista, like an angel, sleeping soundlessly, her hair back in a ponytail and sweat running down her temple. She had been working hard to get Ymir well.

_"Ymir! It's good for you!" Krista shouted as she chased the sick brunette through her tiny living room… and bedroom, technically. _

_ "I am _not _drinking that bullshit!" Ymir started to laugh hysterically as Krista grabbed her and pushed her onto the couch. "Never!" Ymir mocked as Krista neared a spoon with blood-red medicine in it. _

"_Ymir!" she hissed, forcing it into her mouth. Ymir almost spit it out until Krista grabbed her Coke and forced Ymir to down the medicine and the soda. Ymir finally gave in. "Bullshit," she murmured as a disgusting taste stuck to her mouth. _

"_Now for that painkiller," Krista said, dumping two pills, _giant _pills into her palm for her aching body. Reiner had broken her pretty badly. Ymir paled and started to run again, but Krista was quicker._

Ymir chuckled at the memory as the faint tang of red poison still hung at her lips. She sat up and daringly ran her finger down Krista's sleeping face. She moved slightly, and a strand of hair fell in the center of her face. Ymir gently moved it and tucked it behind her ear, and pressed her forehead to the little blonde's. She pulled back and opened her iPhone with a cracked screen. _4:50AM _was the first thing Ymir saw, and she turned the phone off quickly before she groaned again. Great. She wasn't tired, so what now? Stalkerishly watch Krista sleep? No. She reached for the remote and switched the TV on and lowered the volume. She walked to her kitchen to grab a new can of coke. Ymir snapped it open and plopped down next to Krista, throwing her arm behind the blonde's head while the other held her cold drink. Ymir started to cough again, and of course, woke up Krista. She groaned in the midst of her coughs. A drowsy blonde stumbled up and wondered around.

"I'll get the…. The um," Krista scratched her head and coughed. "the whatevers. The cough meds." Krista facepalmed herself as she finally woke up and realized what she'd said. A blush sneaked over her cheeks when Ymir started to laugh through her coughs. Two pills in her palm, Krista forced them to Ymir, who groaned as she downed them. "Good girl," Krista snickered and plopped down next to Ymir. "I'm not tired. What's up?" she asked, tilting her head to the sweating brunette. She shrugged.

"I dunno. What do you want to talk about? Boys?" Ymir teased. Krista only stared at her brunette. Time to start throwing hints, Krista. The blonde braced herself and shrugged.

"I'm not sure," she started, "I'm not into guys." That was all she said and Ymir choked on her spit and started to cough again, hard.

"Fuck!" she hissed when the fit finished. "Then… girls?" Ymir shrugged. Krista shrugged also with a smile.

"Well, there is _someone _that I like," she started, avoiding Ymir's gaze with her life. Lights flickered from the TV and showered them with very faint white light, emotions hard to pick out. "but I'm not sure they like me back," she sighed and hugged her knees. Ymir swallowed.

"I'm sure they do, Krista," Ymir moved in and allowed the blonde to lean on her shoulder. "I swear, you could turn the straightest girl lesbian." Ymir shrugged. "Sasha. Mikasa. Annie. Mina," Ymir sighed. "I could go on forever." Ymir grinned at the success of making the small girl smile.

"You think so?" Krista asked. Ymir returned the smile and turned to face her completely.

"Positive," Ymir ruffled Krista's silky golden locks. Krista giggled and grabbed Ymir's wrist.

"What about you?" she asked, brushing the bones that lied underneath the tan skin.

"Hm?" Ymir managed, focused on the gentle caressing near her hand.

"Do you like any girls?" Krista asked, stopping her gentle caressing. Ymir, completely ignoring the fact that she'd just been called a lesbian, nodded.

"There is one girl," Ymir smirked as she continued, "short. Blonde. Blue eyes. Seventh grader," Krista's heart almost stopped.

"Really?" Krista asked, leaning forward a bit.

"Yep," Ymir leaned in and lowered her head. "care to explain your crush?"

Krista paused before she spoke. "Tall. Tan. Brunette. Freckled." Krista leaned in closer with every word. "eighth grader. Extremely stunning," Krista whispered onto Ymir's lips, and the two almost closed the gap between them until Ymir tensed and a shock went through her body, and she sneezed, turning her head away quickly before she sneezed all over the blonde in front of her. She sneezed again. And again. Krista leaned back onto a pillow as her face steamed. "w-we should get some sleep." She stuttered, and closed her eyes. Ymir turned off the TV and eyed her.

"Yeah," she started, laying on the opposite side of the couch. "Goodnight." Ymir managed, still recovering from their event. "Pipsqueak." Krista groaned and Ymir laughed as she imagined her pouty face.

A/N: HAH! Got you! xD


End file.
